


[Podfic] In the Game

by MistbornHero



Series: [Podfic] In The Game [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Damian Wayne, BAMF Dick Grayson, BAMF Jason Todd, BAMF Stephanie Brown, BAMF Tim Drake, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dark Damian Wayne, Dark Dick Grayson, Dark Jason Todd, Dark Tim Drake, Download Available, Gen, I hope so at least!, Mafia Batfamily, Mob Boss Bruce Wayne, Organized Crime, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Surprise Ending, all the batboys are very dangerous, as per usual, but this time it's bad, the BatFam is a CrimeFam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Everyone knows that if you want Don Bruce Wayne to hear you out, there are a few people you have to talk to first.(And frankly, his sons can be just as terrifying.)Story by WithTheKeyIsKing.
Series: [Podfic] In The Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756267
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	[Podfic] In the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017142) by [withthekeyisking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/pseuds/withthekeyisking). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 00:31:17 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (31 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/batfaminthegame)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v2cx1ajrjbr09hc/DC-InTheGame.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fjixhzL_yRPygEIssDLyqtWIJ6PbHOMt/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _In the Game_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017142)
  * **Author:**[WithTheKeyIsKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithTheKeyIsKing)
  * **Music:**[Savages - MARINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxaTAFXgykU)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



End file.
